TheDragonRider
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: When Hiccup wasn’t born on Berk and was born soon after Valka was taken. Stoick didn’t tell anyone he had a son. Everyone thought Valka died in the fire. Who’s the mysterious Dragon Rider that keeps showing up.
1. Begginings

Astrid woke up and trained like she did every morning.

Visited Gobber, hung out with the other teens and did what was asked of her. It was the same old thing every day. She couldn't possibly think of what could have made her days any different... except for 1 thing. The rogue dragon rider.

He was a mystery she yearned to solve. He rode high above never really showing himself.

He was really only seen when he called to the dragons to not attack if they were provoked or upset or if a dragon was being attacked.

His voice was muffled by the bandana he wore but you could tell it was a he. If she was honest, it sounded like he was her age. She figured this was the case when she was 12.

She found a gangly boy who looked around her age asleep in the extra food supply cellars. Underneath the potato sacks. She thought he looked cute... especially since the only decent guy her age was Fishlegs as Tuff was just annoying and Snotlout was just so irritating, Insufferable and just plain Snotlout.

As he had done no harm and rumouredly stopped dragon attacks for 3 years she let him be. She did study him, however. When he woke up in the cellar, he noticed her watching him. He was alarmed at first and still had his face covered. He wore a bandana over his face with a slit in it so you could see his eyes and the crook of his nose.

She asked for his name. To her surprise he replied and said warily, "Call me Ryder." she wasn't certain if it was a fake name for Rider but she didn't question it. She found herself quite liking him and spoke to him quite a bit that day. He didn't tell her much about himself at all. He did mention he had a Dragon called Toothless. For a specific reason she couldn't quite remember.

She remembered that he made it very clear how much that dragon meant to him. She told him her name as well.

When Ryder said abruptly that he had to go. He got up and left but not before asking her to never tell anyone she had found him here. She agreed to this, she never knew exactly why but she was a Woman of her word and upheld it. Due to never being able to talk or see him afterwards, their brief friendship was nothing more than a faint memory.

All she really remembers of him was the day when she was recruited to attack the dragons when they came to raid the food again when she turned 15. Despite them being peaceful raids.

She saw the Dragon rider with his bandana and ran towards him with her axe, he slid under her skilfully and pinned her down to the ground. She flipped him over and was then on top of him. She paused and noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He had stared back, before coming to his senses and making an odd whistle which the dragons retreated to and he knocked Astrid of him and jumped onto his Night Fury and flew off. When she turned 16 she noticed that the Dragon Rider had started wearing a metal mask, (A:N/the one in the films/ Httyd 2 and 3).

His voice was deeper now...not as if she cared. Yet, she still had that curiosity and a certain determination towards everything related to him. Once she even snuck into the great hall in the middle of meeting about what to do about the rider and listened in. Not exactly sure why, but was grateful that she was never caught. If she gave her honest opinion, she found him quite puzzling. She had always wanted to properly meet him and get to know him...for some odd reason.

However, she never thought she would have a proper conversation with him until it actually happened. It wasn't exactly how she imagined it would be either.

She had just turned 20 and was chosen to scout and map new waters that could be discovered outside of the archipelago. It was simple. It would be a week-long trip max and it should go without any Hiccups (hehe).

She was getting pretty bored despite having sailed into uncharted waters that was so rapid that it swept them at least a weeks Journey ahead. It was the 3rd day when she noticed something on the horizon. It was huge and scaly and was flying steadily yet slowly in their direction.

She realised it was a dragon. Not one she had seen before. It was triple the size of a monsterous nightmare and figure of a gronckle. They threw all the weaponry they had at it. However, it didn't even look bothered in the slightest and even yawned as the spears and arrows bounced of it. They all retreated and decided to watch it. They realised exactly where it was heading while they watched it mercilessly burn down an island in front of it. It burned down everything in its way and created its own war path...and Berk was in its path.

As they were faster than the dragon the odd rapids that appeared under the boat carried them all the way to Berk within 2 days. It did stop every now and again but it kept moving. At the pace the beast was going and also the time it took to decimate all the islands in its way. Gothi had approximated that it would take the beast 3 weeks max.

There was an urgent meeting in the great hall to discuss this. Everyone suggested things to ward of the dragon and several methods... none would work, some (cough cough the twins) suggested the dumbest things possible. Or just plain old 'let the dragon come and wreak havoc, It'll be awesome to see all the destruction.' Which was classic Ruff and Tuff.

Arguments aroused and there was shouting soon enough until Gobber banged his arm on the table to silence everyone which got him plenty of glares. He says, "We need the Dragon Rider..."


	2. Pt2

Everyone fell silent at what Gobber said. Spitelout says spitefully, "Why would we."

Gobber states, "If this Dragon is so dangerous, apparently impenetrable, then we need to stop it. The man tames dragons for a living does he not. We all know that he has even tamed or even befriended a NIGHT FURY!"

Spitelout snaps, "Well why would he want to help us. If he's all friendly with the dragons who's to say he wont help the dragon destroy us."

Gobber answers, "Well he's never exactly seemed like a destructive type if you asked me. He basically has an army of dragons but has never thought once to destroy us all. They have never attacked unless its a lone and wild dragon or a food raid resulting in lots of fighting. He seems like more of the type to get by and survive."

Spitelout spits, "Oh please. What do you know about reading people."

Gobber says snarkily, "Plenty actually. I see that your a total numbty and stupid who cant think straight cause his helmet is to tight to fit that big head of yours."

Spitelout replies,"Your such a dollophead I'm not surprised you would think that."

Gobber retorts annoyed, "You know I'm right Spitelout. You just have to big of an ego to admit it. The Dragon Rider can take care of the problem. He may need persuading but it's our best shot."

Spitelout opens his mouth to answer but Stoick beats him to it, "Gobber. How do you plan on us finding the Rider."

Gobber and Stoick stare hard at each other, basically having a conversation of their own. Gobber says slyly, "You should know chief. I believe it's the only place thats large enough and isolated enough to have plenty of dragons. However, you know where."

A random viking asks, "Why would the chief know."

Stoick sighs, "I went on a lone scouting mission a couple years back. I came across and Island just outside the archipelago. I saw light and smoke. I went to check it out. There were many dragons there. Like a dragon paradise. It was pretty beautiful. I found a lit cave at the foot of the mountain at the heart of the island. It was then I saw him. I left soon after. I wasn't seen so I got away. At the same time, I felt like I was seen but he didn't act on it and left me be. It's a sign. He wants peace. I think Gobber is right. Doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful when we try and approach him though."

There was debates on what had been said until it had been decided (some rather reluctant) that one person would be sent to negotiate and persuade the Rider to help.

Stoick says, "The Rider should be a young adult in his 20's so we should send the older lot of kids his age. I doubt he'd be comfortable listening to someone in their 50's who he'd think was off their rocker. No offence. Also, they are combat ready so they should be prepared. The question is... who should go?"

Spitelout says proudly, "Snotlout will do it."

Stoick says, "The twins definitely aren't. Fishlegs is quite clever so he'd be good at negotiating but... not the best with combat. Snotlout could put up a bit of a fight but isn't exactly as good as we need him to be and... he's not necessarily the brightest lad. Astrid on the other hand is quite witty, can think well on her feet and is quite the fighter and is very persuasive. So lets put it to a vote."

Everyone agreed.

Stoick says, "Votes for Fishlegs."

None went up.

He continues, "Votes for Snotlout."

2 hands went up. One belonging to Spitelout and the other one (to Spitelouts disappointment) was just Gothi stretching.

Stoick says triumphantly, "Votes for Astrid."

Every other hand went up including Gothi.

Stoick declared extra things and stated that Astrid would take a boat there on her own in 2 days.


	3. A:N\

A:N/ Chapter. But it will be taken down soon as its against guidelines to do an A:N/ chapter without any accompanying story. does this thing when you edit a chapter and repost it and saying its a brand new chapter sorry for the confusion.

Just want to clarify in general.


	4. A very short Chapter3

Stoick found Astrid on the cliff ledge that she could be found on daily. He tapped her shoulder and she immediately jumped up in alarm.

She yelps in surprise, "Chief! What are you doing here!?"

He chuckles, "Hello Astrid. I've just come to inform you of the decision made in the great hall today."

Astrid says in surprise, "Um. Sure."

He states, "As you know there is a dragon heading for Berk and none of our weapons have effect and we know no other ways to get it to stray of course. There has been a majority agreement on how we go forward."

Astrid answers, "Well that's great. But, what does that have to do with me?"

He continues, "You have been chosen to sail out tomorrow and go negotiate with the Rogue dragon rider to get him to help us."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "You sure about that Chief. How do we know he'll help us."

He sighs, "We'll just have to hope he'll help us."

She says slowly, "Well if that is what I'm meant to do. Then I'll go. But, will I go alone?"

He replies, "No. I will join you."

Her eyes widen but she just gives a curt nod.

He continues, "Come to the docks at dawn. We head out in the morning."

She nods.

**Sorry for the short Chapter. I felt like this sectionshould've been a stand alone chapter. Don't worry the next will be longer but it'll take a while. I know what is gonna happen for the next chapter but I'm not sure how I'll write it... I hate writers block.**


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4.

**Sorry this took so long. Went on holiday and still had my writer's block afterwards. Plus school has now started for me so I probably won't be able to update as soon as I'd like. But thanks for reading and sorry for the wait.**

Astrid's P.O.V

(Time skip to when she's on the boat with Stoick because I'm lazy and couldn't think of anything that interesting to put.)

I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to persuade Ryder to help us. He doesn't have a need too... I mean, would he even listen. What if he sets his dragons on me and Stoick.

But, then again this our only option...

Stoick seems pretty distracted too and looks deep in thought as he steers the boat.

I was never in the Great Hall and don't know if it was discussed so I ask him how he knows where to go.

Stoick just quickly answers, "I was a lone scouting mission and I stumbled upon the island where he lives."

I don't know why but I'm getting this feeling that Stoick is lying. But, I don't understand why he'd have to lie.

I feel like I should mentally be preparing a speech or something but I'm not that good with them without confrontation. Then again, my audience are Vikings and next thing I know I have to hit someone...normally Snotlout.

When I met Ryder when I was younger, he didn't seem like Snoutlout or Tuffnut so hopefully I don't need to hit him.

We've finally arrived and I feel my jaw drop.

cue the dramatic descriptions and I can't do those well so...bear with me.*

It was a lush green isle that had a tall mountain that stood out from the many hills in the centre. The isle was even calming to look at. The farther in we got we started coming across dragons like Nadders, some that I've never seen before and even some Monstrous Nightmare.

So we had to be careful on where we tread but Stoick was unusually confident on the way to go and how to get around. Stoick was also very prepared and skilled with the dragons flying around plus he knew exactly how to avoid them which only furthered my suspicions that he was hiding something.

skipping detailed descriptions on island and taking them straight to the tall mountain in the middle cause I'm sad*

When we had finally reached the cave at the foot of the mountain, Stoick said he stay outside and keep watch. I didn't question this and entered the cave with my guard up and tried to mentally prepare myself of what might happen. I'm still unsure of what I'm going to say but I guess I'll have to wing it.

The cave was lit with candles and there was a stool and a table full of amazingly accurate dragon sketches and what looked like some sort of mechanical fin shaped thing (Toothless's tail).

(Basically in this fic Hiccup doesn't yet have a peg leg. I'm thinking of giving it two him maybe when they go against this dragon. Not giving any hints on what it is yet. It could be the Red Death, you never know.

Then again that is if he agrees :)

Toothless got his fin from getting attacked by a viking but Hiccup helped him escape. Been inseparable since and all that.)

There were also blue prints of something that looked a lot like a sword on the wall (you know what it is ;) ) there were wooden stairs which probably led to the bedroom where the dragon rider slept.

I wasn't sure what I'm supposed to do. I'm not sure what I expected but definitely not something so normal.

I felt like sitting down to wait but as soon as I moved to sit in the stool I heard something upstairs.

Suddenly a night fury pounded down the steps happily. Which confused me. It then growled and stood in a defensive position when it saw me.

The dragon rider with his mask on (sadly) came down the stairs then stated, "Who are you?"

I answered, "I've come from Berk to talk to you."

For some reason he seemed to relax at this. How did he know for sure I wouldn't try something.

He states again, "Who are you though."

I felt that I could tell him that, if he was going to help us he might as well know my name, "I'm Astrid."

He takes a step forward and his night fury growls.

He tells his dragon calmly, "Don't worry Toothless. I'll be fine."

Toothless. That was the name of his dragon. I remember him telling me that. He didn't lie to me.

He studies me then asks, "Why are you here Astrid?"

I replied, "To talk to you."

I could tell he was slightly confused by this but he then queries, "What for?"

I say, "To ask for your help."

I could tell that he was slightly distrusting. I honestly don't blame him. But he seemed to be willing to hear me out as what he asked next was, "What do you need my help for?"

I take a deep breath and answer by telling him about the dragon and how it's destroying everything in its path and Berk is in it's path. The fact that we've tried everything we could think of but nothing is stopping it, it won't even slow down.

He asks something I wasn't expecting, "What does the dragon look like."

I describe it for him (hehe not giving hints... You can write in the reviews what you think it is. Those who get it right will get a mention.)

He looks like he's deep in thought but he then replies, "That's a very dangerous dragon. "

I say, "Can't you tame it or something?"

He let's out a snort of laughter. I felt quite insulted that he found that funny.

He answers, "If only that were possible. That dragon would be way beyond my abilities. "

I state, "Maybe we just use dragons against dragons."

He deadpans, "You'd need a dragon army. "

I remark, "You have a whole island full of dragons. Surely that would work."

He snarks, "What makes you think I'd want the dragons to risk their lives. Several have made families and there are children."

I'm surprised at this. I never really thought about it that way. But, I persist and say, "Then just send in the lone adults."

He replies, "And if I did. Why should they help you? All Berk has done is attack them when they just needed food. They don't ever want to hurt anyone. But you do it all the same."

I felt a pulse of anger, he was being so stubborn, "That's because they'll hurt us if we give them the chance."

He says quietly, "Do you really believe that."

That hit hard. Do I really believe that they'd hurt us... the raids have never really harmed anyone and if it got too intense in the fighting they'd retreat. I never really thought of it like that. I didn't know how to reply so I stayed silent. He watches me then states, "You should go."

I'm not going to fail, if I do Berk will be obliterated.

So I state coldly, "Do you really want hundreds of people to die."

He turns his back to me and starts toward the stairs.

I say, "Is that really what you want."

He stops and says quietly, "You need to go."

I remark angered, "No. If you think I'm just going to go and give up just because your being selfish and would allow hundreds of innocents to die."

He turns around still on the stairs.

And says in a cold tone, "Are they all really innocent. Like I said before. Go. You have a home of your own to go back to."

The anger slowly slips away and I state feeling hurt, "That home will be gone soon. We need your help..."

He remains silent and I force out feeling hollow, "Please..."

He turns his back to me and says, "Go home Astrid. There isn't anything I can do."

He goes up the stairs and disappears from sight. His night fury remains and just stares after him looking upset. Or maybe that's just in my head.

I leave knowing that he won't change his mind...

I failed.

**Hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again. Sorry for the wait. **

**Cliffhanger...DUN DUN DUN. Do you think he'll have a change of heart? The dragons identity remains to be seen. *cue dramatic music* **

**Anyway thanks so much for reading. It means so much to ma young innocent lil heart. :)**

**So schools started again for me and I'm getting loads of homework...sigh. I'll try updating as soon as.**

**Sorry for this being so short. Next chapter will probably be longer.**


	6. AnotherA:N

So uh thx for reading guys and I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in ages. I'm just going to say that my updates are probably going to be quite infrequent and I'll try do as much as possible. I haven't given up on the story but I haven't had the time to devote the time I need to continue as much as I want to so thank you for being patient but next chapter will probably will take a while and due to certain things happening right now I might not be able to do as much.

Again, super sorry about this and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, just know I have **not **given up on this story.


	7. Chapter5

Riders P.o.v (Third person)

He takes off his mask (revealing you know who obvi but still. I'm not going to say that.) and rakes his hand through his hair in frustration.

He knows he should help, if the dragon does keep going it could end up coming here and he'd have to stop it anyway.

He didn't want to be the reason people died. But, he couldn't. It was honestly kind of selfish of him when he thinks about it. But, he just wasn't willing to risk dragons lives over this. He still didn't know what was holding him back, the dragon was really dangerous. But, he wouldn't be able to lead in all the dragons on his own. He can't even use all of them. Using babies is something he would never allow himself to do.

Yet, he could do something. She was right. But, it was a bit late. She was really familiar...and really beautiful.

Well. Compared to the other Vikings he's seen.

But, he could do something... He just needed to think of a plan.

Although, they wouldn't greet him with open arms, they see him as an enemy. And, he isn't ready to reveal his heritage just yet. His mother would wish of him to help, he knew that. But, the girl Astrid wouldn't wish to hear him out any more...she was clearly mad at him.

Plus, she seemed quite headstrong. But it was admirable...He looks down and see's Toothless nuzzling his leg with a sad look on his face.

He says frustrated, "I know you think I should help bud. But it's not that simple. Besides... It'd mean I'd have to see 'him'. I mean, if they cared so much why wouldn't he come himself."

He takes a shaky breath, "I mean, If this was the end..wouldn't he at least say a goodbye?"

He groans, "Ugh. I'm being stupid. I know I should. And you know it too. You stupid dragon why do you have to be right all the time."

Toothless gives him a look that looks a lot like a smug smirk.

He says, "Don't act so smug...don't give me that look. What am I supposed to do? I mean, if I have a change of heart. She'll wonder why. And if I see him...what am I meant to do. What if I can't keep my mask on. Will someone recognise me? I mean... They probably won't. But...i don't want to risk that. And they definitely won't like having me around. I'm the enemy. It'll be hard for them to see me otherwise. And you guys. How am I meant to teach stubborn Vikings to be okay with Dragons which they've been hunting for years and to kill and slaughter as they think that you'll do them harm..."

Toothless rolls his eyes and picks up a pencil in his mouth. He knocks pieces of paper onto the floor and starts drawing.

"What you got there bud. Do you have a plan?"

His eyes scan the paper and then something clicks in his brain.

He says incredulously, "Your crazy you know that? This actually could work. If they co-operate. It's risky... But, this. Can work. "

He hears footsteps. He thinks, 'Is that Astrid? She sure is persistent...'

He realises they are a lot heavier and notices the familiarity. Then he frowns and heads down the stairs and says, "Stay up here Toothless."

He turns to Stoick who starts, "Hiccup. I- "

(surpriseeee. Lol I bet your shocked. I even shocked myself. Don't worry. My surprises aren't always this lame. Anyway. We now on name basis :) so. PrOgReSs)

Hiccups interrupts, "I'm going to stop you there. I'll help. It's what she would've wanted. I definitely don't want to see you and I do have conditions. But, I think I have a plan that could work. You just need to trust me."

Stoick says, "What did you have in mind Hiccup."

He answers, "Well. For one. Don't address me as Hiccup unless we're alone. No one, needs to know about us, Or my name and I keep the mask on. That's all I ask. "

Stoick nods, "Alright. So, this plan of yours?"

He says, "We're going to need to train Berk. To ride dragons. It'll help you and it'll be much better for strategy than boats too, to attack the dragon. We need to stop it whatever the cost. It will decimate Berk without hesitation. Sadly, this dragon can't be reasoned with and is... Uncontrollable. So we have to take it out and that, will probably be your best shot. I can't man that many dragons and keep them all under control and do it by myself. I just need a few weeks."

Stoick states, "How about 3?"

Hiccup takes a deep breath, "Hopefully, yes."

Stoick, "Alright then. You come with us to Berk. We need you there when we tell everyone."

Hiccup agrees, "Ok. But, I'll have to come back here to get the dragons."

He nods then says, "Hiccup I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change anything but I truly am."

Hiccup sighs, "I know you are. But, this isn't about us. So..lets get going."

**Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long. With everything going on right now, and me sort of getting hooked on other ships in my other fandoms it'll most likely be long before I can update this again. But again, I have not given up on it. I just need a starting place now and to get motivated to do this properly. So, I hope this was ok even if it was short. I'll get there in the end.**


End file.
